


WHY SO MANY TYPOS

by Theraccoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theraccoon/pseuds/Theraccoon





	WHY SO MANY TYPOS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Happylifekm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylifekm/gifts).



I look at him from across the room , because this is a heteronormative fan-fiction I have - well to put it lightly FUCKING HUGE TITTIES , seriously and anime progotant wishes they could have my back problems.  
He is tall , dark , and handsome - like luigi, he also (judging by his pants) has a penis a size that make me think he might have a tumor ( are genital tumor a thing? - (yes there are and now penis tumor is forever in my search history) wow okay)  
I walk up to him - booobly , with my boobs (I have big boobs did I mention this) my ass claping with every step to turn all-star. if i fart it take about 3 minutes for it to travel from my anus to the outside world .  
" hello "the dom" (make that in italics)" I lick my lips  
"or should I call you daddy"  
he responded " eww dont call me that like 1 it's gross i'm not your dad 2 we haven't established boundary yet we just met"  
"right sorry , do you wanna bang tho"  
" ugh fine"


End file.
